Seeing Fairies
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: A head injury allows Sideswipe to see a whole new world, one that involves seeing fairy versions of the ARK crew running around. Now he has to deal with the vain fairy Prince Sunstreaker and his royal fairy medic Ratchet, all without losing his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seeing Fairies**_

By: MyNameIsJag and Katea-Nui

Disclaimer: We own nothing that has to do with this franchise…can you just imagine what would happen if we did get our own Transformers show?

Note: This was made up between Katea-Nui and I because we are on drugs that the plot bunnies gave us. It's nothing but pure crack, so don't take anything too seriously. I mean, it's a story about fairies…there isn't anything serious about it. Does contain mech/mech pairings, don't like it, too bad, we do!

A head injury allows Sideswipe to see a whole new world, one that involves seeing fairy versions of the ARK crew running around. Now he has to deal with the vain fairy Prince Sunstreaker and his royal fairy medic Ratchet, all without losing what little sanity he has left.

**Chapter 1: I Do Believe In Fairies, I Do!**

"Regular talk"

'_Fairy talk'_

Injuries were nothing new in this war, Sideswipe could contest to that. Name any kind of injury or pain and he'll give you a whole check list of where, when and why…though most of the why's would just end up being question marks considering on the prankster's lack of reasoning besides he just felt like doing it at the time.

So it should have been nothing new for him to come out of a medical induced recharge to the voices of his brother and the medic arguing over something, along with the thought of 'what hit me this time?'

This would be normal…seeing the mentioned two sitting on his chassis like they were having a picnic was not… The usual thoughts when he woke up were 'when can I get out of here' or 'wonder if Ratch is up for any special medicine', instead they were replaced with, 'why is Sunny and Hatchet the size of a squishy' and 'why do they have wings?'

Oh and not some kind of Seeker or flier wings either, no these were straight out of the Disney princess fairy wings…glitter and all.

Kinda made his optic twitch really.

A sound from his side diverted his attention from the chattering winged mechs to the ones walking up to the medbay berth he was now resting on. He gave a the tiny beings a quick glance before turning back to his actual brother and medic.

"What happened?"

Ratchet placed both his servos on his red hips and preceded to do the 'you're an idiot glare' at him, "You pulled another one of your stunts on Skywarp and he warped you helm first into the side of a mountain-"

"Well, that doesn't sound so-"

"Where your knocked out frame decided to take a trip by rolling of the said mountain and causing you to land on your helm once more, after the dozen or so tumbles you took getting to the bottom."

'_Jeez, and I thought our Sides had problems.'_

'_Shows you, no matter where you go, my brother is an idiot.'_

The red twin glanced back at his chassis, now noticing his guests were watching them, considering how many times he hit his helm perhaps seeing the little mechs wasn't that odd…but his processor injury bought illusions shouldn't talk so hateful about him.

He sat up and watched them gently take off to over in the air…so much glitter…

"You are an idiot Sides, we're fragging twins, you might not have felt anything when you went off into lala land but I sure as pit did!"

He stared up as at his golden brother while putting on his traditional smile, "But you still love me right?"

A 'humph' was the only answer he got as the yellow frontliner crossed his arms and looked away, the crimson Lambo nudged him over their bond and felt the 'hug' from within it. Seems 'Mister Tough Guy' was worried to death over his second half afterall.

'_Isn't that just sweet, you need to show some brotherly love to yours.'_

A snort that was just the mirror image of his Sunstreaker, _'Rather have you show me some love'_

Sideswipe didn't even bother looking at them this time as the small clang of a wrench told him all he needed to know, instead he was more intent on watching the real Ratchet walk over to a table next to the berth and bend over to get some datapads…much more interesting then the tiny bots arguing.

"Okay, there were some loose wires up there that I had to replace and you should be working at normal capacity, though you should rest-" and he ignored the rest of the medical report he was given from the docbot, heh…Ratchet's hips moved from side to side when he was talking and not paying attention to what he was doing.

The ambulance had a lot of energy the way he kept going and being still was not a strong point for him when he had things to do.

'_You know…I could probably go over there and sit on that aft and no one notice…'_

'_It'll be the only aft you'll ever get touch if you do, Princess.'_

Ignore the drugged induced fantasies…though at least this weren't as bad as that time he woke up early with medication still flowing through his wires and thought First Aid was a giant energon cookie. It took some time for the medical apprentice to get over the crimson frontliner chasing him down and trying to eat him.

Sunny found it funny as pit…so did everyone else who recorded it and the video some how ended up over at the Cons…he spent weeks with the damn Seekers asking if he wanted a cookie before he pounded it out of them.

"-so you'll be on light duty until I give the go ahead to Prime." The porcelain colored mech glanced over his shoulder at the duo, a sudden scowl appearing on his face, "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

A smirk from the helm finned mech, "Not a single word."

"Not our fault Ratch, it's that color scheme of you got going on…it's distracting," a wink, "not that I'm complaining."

'_Don't ever change your colors, I demand it.'_

'_And if I do decided to go and have my colors changed?'_

'_You, my medic, will be tied to my berth for weeks upon weeks to suffer my desires.'_ The red twin didn't need to look back at the flying annoyances to know that the version of his brother was smirking.

'_Good thing, I'm fond of this color isn't it.'_

Isn't about time for that medication to wear out, he didn't even feel any in his systems.

The medic just glared at them both before deciding it was probably best to just move on, he had other patients to take care of. He pointed at Sideswipe, "You, lay back down on the berth."

"Oooh…we going for some alternative healing, sweet!"

Another look was sent the red twin's way, "Lay your aft down, I got other patients to tend to and as for you," the healer suddenly turned to Sunstreaker, "you are going back to your room to get some rest even if I have to drag you there."

The golden Lambo just shuttered his optics before giving off his infamous smirk, "Feeling a little dominate today, Ratch," he crossed his arms, "I think I like that, but I got worn you, I always end up topping."

A clang was heard through out the entire medbay followed by the growl of a certain frontliner rubbing his helm, but only one heard the laughter from the flying medic, _'Classic.'_

Ratchet gave a pointed look to Sideswipe, "Lay back down, I don't want you off running around and accidentally tearing something I just replaced before it had proper time to heal."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.", the injured mech plopped back down, optics now focusing on the winged mechs now floating above his frame, he felt the gentle pat from his medic on his leg, a sign of comfort and the nudge from his brother through their bond before they both left.

He stared at the two remaining bots, their talk low now as they hovered around, shimmers of light reflecting off their wings…the Sunny one was the spitting image of his brother, golden color, traditional smirk and all. Except for where he was used to seeing the Autobot symbol was some kind of shield with a crown in the middle, the design intricate and flawless as though one had poured their spark into making the mark. Oh…and those wings…his Sunstreaker did not have glittering silver wings that sparkled with every flap…

Where did all that stuff go anyway…did it just disappear…did it become dust…was it used to give vampire's their sparkly glow?

The little medic was…just adorable! Aww…look at the mini-Ratchet, he would probably fit in the frontliner's servos with out a problem. His symbol was also a shield with the familiar cross in the middle, not as flashy as the mini Lambo but it looked like somebody had crafted the mark just for him. His wings matched his chevron…with a transparency to them as well when the light hit them just right…

'_-the sooner we find him, the sooner we can get home.'_

'_Can't believe Creator made us come and get his sorry aft!'_, mini-Sunny huffed and fluttered around the room, clearly agitated now, _'Seriously, when I find him-'_

'_Maybe your other brother has found him? Seeing as our Sideswipe isn't here by his counterpart,'_ a light flutter came from the mini-medic's wings before he sat back down on the red chassis, _'and if I remember, it was you who dragged me here.'_

A slight 'whatever' was heard from the yellow mech, Sideswipe shuttered his optics, he could feel the light weight of the winged bot on him…like it was real…he slowly lifted his servo and…OH, SLAG, HE CAUGHT THE THING!

Ignoring the sudden cussing from both of the glitter bots, he sat up quickly and stared at the one in his servos, "I can fragging touch you!" In his experience…illusions can not be touched…or caught…so what the pit was going on!

'_You can see us!'_

He lifted the white mech to his face and stared at him, "You are the most realistic medicine induced thing I have ever had…what did Ratch give me!"

'_We're not some kind of sick fantasy of yours, we're real and you're hurting my wings!'_

He stared longer before being able to understand the words, he loosened his grip but still kept hold of the mini-medic, he reset his optics…nope…still there…and now the mini-Sunny was stabbing his servos with a tiny sword, "Hey, stop that, you'll give me a scratch."

'_Frag you, let go of my medic!'_

The crimson frowned but released his catch of the day, he glanced between the two as the version of his twin grabbed the flying healer in a possessive move much to said mech's displeasure, "Okay…what is going on?"

A huff came from the golden lambo, _'I am Prince Sunstreaker of the Royal Fairy Family, this is my Royal Medic and future mate, Ratchet-'_

'_-I am not going to be your mate-'_

The flustered white…fairy…was promptly ignored, _'We, along with my other brother Tracks and our Creator, are searching for our version of you. Because he is an idiot.'_

Silence…

"You're fairies?"

'_Yes.'_

"Tracks is your brother?"

'_Older brother.'_

"And you are…"

'_We are real, you dolt. Prince, let me go now!'_, the fairy version of Ratchet smacked the other with a wrench.

The red troublemaker just nodded before saying slowly, "If you will excuse me, I'm going to go and pull a Red Alert now."

He jumped off the berth and ran out of the medbay, all in one move, his voice echoing down the halls…screaming about fairies.

'_What was that about?'_

'_Don't know but I do know if you don't stop groping my aft, your Creator will be searching for your dead frame.'_

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"But Sunny! I'm telling you! I really saw them! Don't make me go back in there!"

The mention warrior snarled, still attempting to tug his brother from their quarters at Ratchet's request. Seeing as how the red hellion had left without his expressed permission. There were so many threats in that sentence alone.

"Sideswipe, I swear if you don't let go of the wall, _right now_...", the temperamental Lamborghini trailed of menacingly.

"No no no no no! You can't make me!"

_'So childish.'_

_'Sad thing is, my own brother is like that too...'_

A chill went up the pranksters backstruts as he froze at the sounds of voices and glanced to his left, optics wide. Upon seeing the fluttering little figments of his processor, he shrieked fearfully and released the wall, surprising the golden warrior as he suddenly had no resistance and they fell into a heap.

Instead of keeping his hold on the wall, the crimson frontliner had decided to cling to his brother, much to the twin's discomfort.

_'Really, was that necessary?' _The little Ratchet huffed, arms folded across his tiny chassis.

The mini-Lambo just shook his helm, _'He's making Red look normal.'_

"I am not! You are just some drug induced slag that is tormenting me!"

"Sides, why are you screaming and pointing at the air?"

A black helm quickly turned to stare at his brother in disbelief, as though it was the yellow twin who was the one doing weird stuff, "The fragging fairies are mocking me, Sunny, the one that looks like you is mean."

'_That's because we are the same bot, Primus, when I see our Sides, I'm locking him in a room and putting breaks over the door so he can't get out.'_

The real Sunstreaker just rubbed the edge of his nosebridge with one servo while using the other to push his insane brother off of him, "Next time, I'm telling Ratch to give me the medication and just fix you without it."

'_Like that's what everyone needs, a Sunstreaker running around high as Cosmos,' _a sigh escaped the fairy medic as he shook his helm at the image.

The red mech let out a laugh, "I would love to see that."

'_As amusing as it is, I don't think I can handle that, I can barely handle a normal Sunshine.'_, a quick glare to the fairy Prince, _'don't you even dare twist my words, I see that look you're giving me.' _

His actual brother just gave him a look before hauling himself and the crazed bot up onto their pedes, before grabbing the others arm again and dragging him over to the medbay berth, "Either get recharge on your own or I'll force you into it."

"But what about the fairies!," Sideswipe leaned closer to his brother, whispering in hush tones, "They're watching us…"

An indigo optic twitch before the vain mech pushed his twin back onto the berth, "Rest, before I kill you and maybe afterwards when you wake back up the fairies will be gone and you'll be back to fragging normal!"

The trickster nodded and did as he was told, that sounded good…it'll all be a dream the next time he onlined his optics… He glanced back at his brother and winced, both of the fairies were sitting on Sunstreaker's shoulders and he didn't even seem to notice.

Forcing his optics offline, he prayed that when he came back from his recharge…the winged nightmares will be gone…hopefully…

The voice of the medic echoed through his audios, _'We'll see you when you get up.'_

Oh, dear Primus.

-TBC-

Yep…fairies…

Please review and remember to send some love to Katea-Nui, without her this fic would have never came to be! So a big hand for her!

R&R

*Bows politely* Till next time!

REVIEW! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seeing Fairies**_

By: MyNameIsJag and Katea-Nui

Disclaimer: We own nothing that has to do with this franchise…can you just imagine what would happen if we did get our own Transformers show?

Note: This was made up between Katea-Nui and I because we are on drugs that the plot bunnies gave us. It's nothing but pure crack, so don't take anything too seriously. I mean, it's a story about fairies…there isn't anything serious about it. Does contain mech/mech pairings, don't like it, too bad, we do!

A head injury allows Sideswipe to see a whole new world, one that involves seeing fairy versions of the ARK crew running around. Now he has to deal with the vain fairy Prince Sunstreaker and his royal fairy medic Ratchet, all without losing what little sanity he has left.

**Chapter 2: It's Tinker-Oh…Wait…**

"Regular talk"

'_Fairy talk'_

Optimus Prime sat in his office, elbows braced on his desk and datapads in front of him. Post-battle reports were never fun, especially the medical ones, but they had to be done. Especially considering that Sideswipe was seeing...hmmm...this could present problem.

The Autobot leader was so concentrated on his work that he nearly missed a soft nudge from the Matrix to his spark. A smile lit up underneath his facemask as he recognized it instantly.

"Your creator is worried about you."

There was silence, but Prime knew the little creature was there. He was just hiding as he always was. A light chuckle escaped the tall mech, the being was such a little imp.

Good thing he was fond of him, "Just what _are_ you doing here?"

A little red and silver winged version of their resident prankster flitted out from behind a bookshelf to land neatly on Optimus's desk, looking at ease with world and like he hadn't just been caught out doing something he shouldn't. And for all intent and purposes, he hadn't.

Optimus Prime wasn't his creator. At least, not this one.

_'I got bored.'_

The truck just chuckled, placing the datapad down. "That is a very you answer."

'_I could give a Tracks like answer.'_

An optic ridge lifted, "I prefer that you didn't, I already had to deal with him and your creator today, it is amazing how one mech can complain."

A huff and the mini-Sideswipe plopped down on the desk, _'When is he not, do you know what he is up to now?,' _he didn't bother waiting for an answer, _'He knew me and Sunny have been trying to get Ratch and that fragging-'_

"Remember he is your brother and I do talk to your creator, so be careful of what you say."

'_Ugh, fine, he wants to take our medic from us, just so we can't have him! I don't see him going after Red's intended!'_

"And coming here solved what?"

A sheepish look flashed across the crimson mech's face as he rubbed the back of his helm, _'Actually…it was all an accident…' _

He suddenly grinned as he spotted something of interest, walking just as gracefully as he had flown across the surface of the desk to look at the datapad himself. _'So that's me? I mean, him? He looks just like me!'_ The little fairy thought for a moment. _'Without the wings of course.'_

"Of course."

_'You're smiling under that thing, aren't you?'_

"Naturally."

_'Tell me what do your troops think of you talking to midair.'_

"They have never caught me yet." Optimus told the little bot cheerily. "Your counterpart on the other hand..." A deep sigh escaped as he picked up the very pad the tiny prankster was just looking at, "Had decided it was a good idea to run through the base screaming about your kind, from the medical report, it seems as though he has found your twin and medic in the medbay."

'_Ratchet's here, figures they're in the medbay then.'_

"Our Sideswipe visits it frequently, so I trust you do as well."

'_I follow the bouncing red aft!'_

Prime shook his helm, there were some things he wished were just never said, especially those that could pertain to his officers and close friends.

A subtle knock came from his office door, "Sir, may I speak to you?"

'_It's Prowl, prepare to fall into recharge!'_

"He's not that boring," the Leader watched as the tiny hellion stuck out his glossa before answering loud enough for the bot on the other side of the door to hear him, "Come in."

Instantly the door slide open and his SIC walked in with datapad in servo as he continued to look over it, "Tactical reports are finished, I have estimated the next attack and can make arrangements if anything new is found by the Ops mechs. Damage consideration has been estimated, the percentage is above my last approximation by .35%, I will go over previous battles to see why it had managed to do so-"

A large servo went up to stop him, "You should be on rest not telling me numbers, not only will Ratchet have both of our helms when he finds out you have been doing work while on medical rest but so will Jazz."

'_Because he will get upset if Prowl's too tired for snuggles._' Mini-Sideswipe fluttered by the Datsun's helm before making himself comfortable on his chevron, sprawled out like a lazy cat, _'Can you believe this mech is my nanny bot? I'm full grown and he still acts like I'm a sparkling!'_

"I must make sure we are prepared for all-"

"Prowl, go rest, your bondmate is probably stalking the halls looking for you and I'm sure you do not wish to embarrass yourself when he decides to drag you back to your room and Red Alert will video tape it for blackmail…he always does…"

'_So glad our Red doesn't do that…then again if had some blackmail maybe he could get some of his suitors of his back…'_

It was hard to miss the glance the Autobot tactician and Second in Command shot at the door, as if Jazz would walk in unexpectedly at any moment now. And knowing the Special Ops commander, it was very likely and Prowl knew it.

"Go, Prowl." Prime said gently.

The black and white Datsun sighed in defeat. "Very well, Prime." He set down the datapad and left, glancing left to right quickly and unknowingly dislodging the tiny Sideswipe with a squawk.

The truck couldn't help but grin.

_'Now I KNOW you're smiling under that thing.' _The chibi Lambo grumbled, fluttering sulkily back to the desk as the door slid shut behind the tactician.

Another slight chuckle escaped, "One must find amusement in the simple things, now, shall we contact your creator."

'_Joy.'_

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Sunstreaker chuckled as he watched Ratchet flutter around the room, stop at the door…then flutter over to the oversized tools…then back to the door. The medic had never been to this world before and was stuck between staying and waiting for Sideswipe to show up (and eventually he would) or exploring somewhere he had never been before.

The porcelain mech stopped and landed on the desk with the datapads strewn everywhere, tilting his helm to the side as he examine one of them but his optics would flicker back to the door…curiosity was a strong force to mess with and it was slowly winning the battle.

Grayish wings flickered, _'You know, maybe we should go find your creator and brother.'_

The golden Prince kept his amusement to himself, even Ratchet could have the curiosity that most would think only the young would have, whether it be for knowledge or wonderment reasons.

Putting on his usual frown when crystal optics glanced over at him, he snorted and pointed over his shoulder at the past out form of his twins counterpart, _'Better then watching this idiot sleep, let's go.'_

A quick nod and the white mech was already heading toward the door, Sunstreaker kept his smirk to himself as he followed behind the curious doctor, both flying around the assistant walking in through the door.

The chevron helm looked from side to side before turning to look at the yellow mech, _'Where do we go? I have no idea where anything is around here.'_

Indigo optics focused on the healer for a klik before a nod was given and Ratchet suddenly found himself with an arm looped around his waist and being tugged along.

The Prince glanced at him, seeing the confused look on that pearl face, he clarified the situation, _'We're heading to this realm's Sunstreaker and Sides room, we should find interesting things in there.'_

'_I'm going to regret leaving the medbay, aren't I?'_

He allowed the bigger fairy to drag him there, not like he had much of a choice the way the other was holding onto him. Counterparts of their friends and family past by them, the bigger versions not even noticing the tiny fliers journey to one of the most forbidden rooms.

The arm around him squeezed him closer and he gave a quick glance to see a slight smile on the royal mech's face…Sunstreaker really was an handsome mech…not that the fairy healer would admit it out loud to him. That would just be one big ego boost to the vain mech that no one would need. But still…he was a model worth staring at.

Sighing and twisting in the hold enough to where he could wrap his own arms around the neck of his holder, if he was going to be dragged around, might as well be comfortable. Ratchet ignored the low chuckle that vibrated through the shiny chassis into his own, the glass covering his rebounding the sensations into the sensitive wires. It felt like someone was humming through the inside of his chassis…it tickled.

The Prince didn't comment on the sudden giggle that escaped the porcelain mech, instead focused on the door that lead to their destination…and with his counterpart just coming out of it, he sped up to shoot inside before the door could cycle close.

Unfortunately with the added weight of his package and uncontrollable speed factored in, the two ended up in a lesson in emergency landing…which did not work to well as the two separated and ended up being slung into different directions. Ratchet neatly falling onto the tangled mess of covers on the berth and Sunstreaker, not as delicately, thudded against a wall before crashing down into an open berth stand drawer.

'_Ugh, these covers smell like…I don't even want to think about it!' _Were these things supposed to be multicolored so horribly or did they just forget to wash their sheets in forever! Oh, Primus, he just touched a purple stain and it was still wet!

Panicking over the situation and slightly freaking out, Ratchet shot up out of the mess, he shivered in midair, the thought that his version of the twins were in a sense the same as these made him extremely glad he wasn't a maid. No wonder Bumblebee yelled at them each morning. Here he thought the minibot was just not a morning mech, now he understood it.

Where was-_'Fragging pit! Get this thing off of me!'_-Sunstreaker…

That would be his cue to find Princess now, glancing over at the open drawer and following the torrent of curses, the medic landed gently on the edge of the opening and peered down into the drawer…before nearly falling off from laughter.

'_Finally found something you couldn't handle, hmm?'_

'_Shut up and help me!'_

Golden servos pushed at the object that had landed across him, luckily he had landed on his back before it fell and he could still use his arms to push it off. It being a very decorated vibrator.

'_Just grip one of the nodes on it and push, cause I'm not touching that.'_

There was a warning growl…it just made the white mech laugh harder.

'_Ratchet, get this off! I refuse to die! Especially from being crushed under a giant vibrator!'_

More laughter before the yellow mech could hear the sounds of pedes and the sudden push of someone forcing the object of him. It rolled off and hit the corner of the drawer, some how activating the thing and causing the bottom they were standing on to shake. _'Oh, Primus, I should have stayed in the medbay! Oh, look, Sunny, it lights up!'_

'_Don't care!,' _the Prince shot upward and was soon followed by his companion, a quick glance around the room showed the rest of it to be fairly neat. So if the berth and the dresser were the only things messed up and his counterpart just came out of here…Oh, Great Creator!

It seemed that Ratchet had came to the same conclusion as his laughter grew, nearly knocking himself out the air, _'Hehe, now I know what you do on your off time.'_

Sunstreaker ignored him to focus on the rest something that caught his optics, sketch pads, let's see if his dear counterpart had the skills to match his own works of art. He headed right to the pads, leaving the healer to wonder around himself.

With some effort, the fairy prince managed to drag one of them off a counter onto the berth, dropping it to were it would land open, _'Oh, lookie, lookie.'_

He glanced over his shoulder to see white pedes sticking out of a box and unrecognizable parts flying out of it, must be this realm's Sideswipe prank kit…he turned back to the sketch, nice.

It showed the medic's counterpart spread out on a medbay berth with his lower panels open, helm thrown back with mouth opened in a silent scream as elongated digits did a self examination, _'Got to get a copy of this one…'_

He flipped through more pages until a crash and the words _'uh, oh'_ interrupted his train of thought, he shuttered his optics at the sudden appearance of a multicolored Ratchet ontop of a desk.

Then he burst into laughter, _'Jeez, Ratch, you're worse then a Sideswipe when he's getting into things!'_

'_Funny, help me clean up.'_

'_Oh, I think I just saw something along those lines in the sketch pad I was just looking at.'_

'_What?'_

A snicker and the mini-Lambo fluttered over to the desk, staring at the drawers, _'The copy-cat me probably has a cleanser around here somewhere.'_

They both nodded and started pulling on the handles, it suddenly came open with a pop, knocking the two back onto the ground, Sunstreaker snorted and used his wings for leverage before flying back up to the open drawer.

He laughed, _'No cleanser but I found the high grade!'_

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Almost ready to kick the door open, Sideswipe stalked into his room when the to slow _swish_ finally allowed him inside, his mood fouled by the fact that Ratchet had just fussed over the state of his processors. The docbot was convinced he'd hit it too hard this time.

What made it worse was that the frontliner was inclined to agree with him. Seriously.

_FAIRIES_? Yeah, delusional much Sideswipe?

Well, at least it was over, whatever medicine Hatchet had been using cycled out of his systems. Now life could return... to... normal.

Frag.

His room was a wreck, datapads pulled from shelves, his own collection of human entertainment items strewn across the floor (along with 'personal' belongings), pranking tools pulled from their hiding spots, Sunstreaker's sketch pads on his berth and obviously having been flipped through, and... Oh dear Primus no...

Sideswipe stared in horror at the spilled paints on the desk. Sunstreaker's paints. He was so slagged.

And in the middle of it all, digging into a box where they kept the highgrade, were two little far too familiar figures.

Without a word, the crimson Lambo turned on his heel to leave the room, intent on heading back to the medbay and demanding an entire defrag of his processor. Except he walked right into his brother instead.

Oh shi-

"Hi, um, whatcha doooiing?"

A glare was sent his way, "I'm getting my sketch pad."

"Why?"

"Because I want to draw in it."

"Why?"

"…What are you trying to hide, you do this when you've done something."

The red frontliner just smiled innocently, "Me? Do something, why would I-"

"Move or I'll make you recharge with the Dinobots."

"Gotcha."

Sideswipe eased over to the side, getting a curious look from the temperamental Lamborghini before he stepped inside…as soon as the door opened, a bolt of red ran down the hall…soon followed by a streak of yellow screaming plans of a painful murder.

-^_^-TBC-^_^-

A big thanks to those who reviewed: amber23, SavvyEnigma, GrimsonAshes, FillyKat, Kangarooney, Lambor Terror Lep, MegamiMao,

Let's hear it for Katea-Nui who not only helped considerably write this, but came up with the idea that Prime can see fairies because of the Matrix. The Matrix sees all…0.O…

Send in your reviews and your appreciation toward Katea-Nui!

R&R

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seeing Fairies**_

By: MyNameIsJag and Katea-Nui

Disclaimer: We own nothing that has to do with this franchise…can you just imagine what would happen if we did get our own Transformers show?

Note: This was made up between Katea-Nui and I because we are on drugs that the plot bunnies gave us. It's nothing but pure crack, so don't take anything too seriously. I mean, it's a story about fairies…there isn't anything serious about it. Does contain mech/mech pairings, don't like it, too bad, we do!

A head injury allows Sideswipe to see a whole new world, one that involves seeing fairy versions of the ARK crew running around. Now he has to deal with the vain fairy Prince Sunstreaker and his royal fairy medic Ratchet, all without losing what little sanity he has left.

**Chapter 3: I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL FAIRIES!**

"Regular talk"

'_Fairy talk'_

Sideswipe stared around the corner, okay…safe so far…now…all he had to do was get back to the room, strangle some fairies and clean the place up. That way when Sunny found him, everything will be back in their places, it would give him a better chance of living when he had to start begging his brother not to murder him and promising a new paint kit. Maybe throw in some other stuff to, like promising to wax him every morning and night…no pranks for a week…use his skills that are usually reserved for pranking to get some snapshots of Ratch that Sunny's been dying for…

Maybe he would just come off being severely damaged for the rest of his life span instead of dead…maybe…that or it would make his death quicker out of mercy…either option was probably better then what the furious death Lamborghini had in store for him.

He did a quick check again…okay…run for it!

He burst through his berthroom door, doing a tumble halfway in. He paused and glanced around the room, okay…he was doing good so far…

A splash got his attention, it was soon followed by a giggle and a deep chuckle. So the fragging little demons were still here, good.

He crept up on them, can't have them flying away and escaping…looking like a cat…well, a cat that's been drugged with a tranquilizer and is currently coming off a high…a great frontliner he is…a ninja he is not.

But he had managed to get there without being detected, he peered over the drawer containing the stash, yep…there they were…using the still fermenting high grade like a bath, "Gotcha now!"

Both shot up from being startled, the medic being slower from actually being in the substance and from the slight buzz floating around the inside of his helm, consequently getting caught…again…

Sideswipe smiled as he brought the now colorful mech close to his face, "You and me need to have a little chat."

-^_^-Break-^_^-

'_Gave him the slip, whoever thought I would be glad for Sunny's homicidal tendencies!'_

The fairy flapped his wings harder, he had only managed to escape from being returned back to his Creator by this realm's Sunstreaker, who in his fit of rage while trying to find his brother ended up running straight into the leader.

Probably the first time Prime had ever been ran over in his lifespan, judging by the shocked look on what part you could see on his face.

Laughing to himself, he passed a familiar figure leisurely floating down the hall as though some kind of lost tourist.

'_Hi, Sideswipe.'_

'_Hi, Red.'_

The red twin did a brake in midair, shuttered his optics, then rushed back to the mini version of the security director and grabbed him by the shoulders, _'What are you doing here!'_

Red Alert truly did looked confused at the question, _'Everyone else was here and I've never been out of the castle…'_

'_Does anyone know you're here!'_

'_Besides you…no one.'_

(Somewhere in the Fairy Realm)

'_RED, I MISS YOU!'_

Two servants peered into the youngest prince's room to see his bodyguard huddled in a corner with a doll version of the smallest Lambo clutched to his chassis.

'_Um, should we tell the Queen about this?'_

'_What, that the her littlest sparkling is missing and Inferno is squeezing the life out of a toy that looks just like him like it's a lifeline?'_

'_WHY RED! I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!'_

They both shuttered their optics at the hysterical firetruck, currently rubbing his face against the plushi.

'_That can not be healthy…'_

'_Who cares, Kat, it's funny as pit!'_

'_I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED YOU RECHARGE, YOU LOOK SO PEACEFUL WHEN YOU DO!'_

They glanced at each other before they broke into laughter.

(Back to the ARK)

'_I really doubt that anybody's noticed I'm gone anyway.'_

Sideswipe just stared at his little brother, he was sure their was a certain guard having a fit at the moment…but he couldn't return Red Alert to their Creator without having to go back himself and that would lead him to getting caught.

Sighing, he gave a quick glance around, _'Alright,' _he focused on the smaller mech, _'can you get back home on your own and why aren't you freaking out!'_

A shrug, _'No one can see me, besides this realm's Prime and other fairies, who are just family members wondering around. So there's no real threat to me.'_

'…_That…makes sense…but you're still going back home!'_

A small pout came from the other, it wasn't fair…because of his glitch, everyone was so protective of him…okay so he was smaller then his brothers…and didn't really know how to fight…but he was so sick and tired of being coddled! Can he have at least one day to explore?

'_But I-oof!'_

Sideswipe flew back as he watched his brother get caught in a jar, _'What the-'_, he couldn't believe it, he pointed at the smiling assailant, _'You!'_

(Back in Fairy Realm)

Elita-1 peeked around the corner with the servants that had summoned her, _'I had no idea his dedication to Red was so deep.'_

'_What you call dedication, I call obsession.'_

He suddenly sprung onto his feet in a heroic move, well, except with the addition of the doll, _'My Red Alert senses are tingling! He is in trouble!'_

The three onlookers waited for him to do something…he did…he broke down and cried again.

'_My Queen, I'm going to have to agree with Jag, that is obsession.'_

-^_^-Break-^_^-

"So there's fairy versions of everyone?"

Sideswipe rubbed the grey chevron gently, scrubbing away the paint, his brother had commed him earlier…upset that he had to spend time in the brig for running over their commanding officer and gave him a speech of what he was going to do when he got out.

So the red twin was hiding…with fairies…

Translucent grey wings gave a gentle flutter, the fairy medic allowed the bigger mech to clean him off with the cloth…mostly thanks to the high-grade in his systems…and the fact it was integrated into his programs that no matter what happened, he was NOT going to ask his prince to clean him off.

One: Servants don't ask royalty do to such things, two: Sunstreaker is a pervert that would take any opportunity he could to prove it.

Besides, this Sideswipe only find him cute in the sense of, 'you are so adorable I want to keep you as a pet' and not the way their Sideswipe was towards him.

'_Yes and no. Those who you call Autobots are part of the Fairy kingdom and the ones you mentioned as, um…'_

"Decepticons? Is Megatron running around in a tutu?"

A snort came from the golden mini-Lambo, _'I wish, he is the leader of Imps. Ugly things, I believe they are just jealous of our charms.'_

Giggles came from the once again porcelain medic, still being effected from his unplanned dip, the crimson mech just grinned, he hoped that if this version of Ratchet got all cuddly when he was overcharged, then his might too. He wasn't missing the looks that his brother's doppelganger was giving him either, jealous much?

"So no tutu?"

'_No tutu. Just a bunch of grouchiness and an adviser who wants to mate with our younger brother.'_

"Starscream?"

Both of then nodded, the frontliner just sighed before removing the cloth away from the mini-medic, "So if you came to the is world all the time, why am I just now seeing you?"

'_Because you're nuts?'_

'_It's more likely because of your recent helm injury, it's not an uncommon thing really…it's just most end up going to an institution for claiming they've been seeing fairies.'_

"Don't most of them end up in insane asylum?"

'_We'll visit you as much as possible.'_

At least he won't be alone when the entire ARK sends him off to the crazy house…then again they haven't sent off Red and he had a habit of doing crazy things…so maybe he'll just be put in a room to talk to his imaginary friends.

He blinked at the sudden pulses of anger sent through his sparkbond with Sunstreaker, he must have gotten out early…and was looking for him now.

"Great, I'm either going end up mental or dead…", he glanced down at the mini-Ratchet in his servo, who just stared at him, wings fluttering and sparkles covering his palm…why did dead seem like a better option.

A big thanks to those who reviewed: Katea-Nui (Yay!), SavvyEngima, Kangarooney, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Lambor Terror Lep, Vigatus

Send in your reviews and your appreciation toward Katea-Nui! A cookie to who can guess where the title comes from. Don't worry about the OC's, that's the only time they will appear. It was just something for Katea-Nui.

R&R

*Bows politely* Till next time!


End file.
